Reunited
by BurnItDown905
Summary: When Roman sees his first and only love at their high school reunion, sparks fly instantly. His heart has always been hers, but will he be saying the same by the time the night's over? CAMEOS: Sasha Banks, The Usos, & Naomi.


"Just stop fidgeting, you look fine," Sasha said as she wrapped her arm around Roman Reigns' forearm. The two walked into his old high school and the big dog had an immediate wave of nostalgia wash over him. He walked passed what used to be his old locker and smiled at the memory of conversations held there. He sighed reading the banner above the entrance to the library. A desk was set up in front of the doors and two of his former classmates both stood to greet him.

"Welcome back to your original yard, Roman Reigns," the striking biracial beauty said as she walked around the desk. Roman unhooked his arm from Sasha's and soon found both arms wrapped around Gabrielle Tucker, his high school sweetheart. He held her for a moment, inhaling the familiar vanilla scented conditioner she still used. They broke apart, far too soon for his liking as he returned to Sasha's side.  
"It's good to see you Gabby," he said as Sasha's eyes darted back and forth between the two. She cleared her throat and wrapped her hand around Roman's forearm again, only slightly harder this time. "Gabby, uhh Peter," he said looking at the other former student next to Gabby's nametag. "This is Sasha," he said as Sasha extended her hand to Peter then Gabby, staring directly into her aquamarine eyes.  
"... his girlfriend," she added with a smiled. Roman's jaw clenched as he grabbed his nametag.  
"See you guys in there," he said before walking away with Sasha.

"What the hell was that back there. You know we're not dating," he said, staring down at her as the two spoked in hushed tones at a table.  
"Relax, you're the one who said you needed a buffer for your ex-girlfriend 'Gabby'. I'm just helping you like you asked me to," she smirked, picking at the cherry in her cup. Roman rolled his eyes as his leg bounced under the table.  
"You could've been more subtle Sash," he fussed.  
"I could've also been on a mini vacation with Bayley but here this is where we're at Ro. As one of your best friends, I know how heartbroken you were back then. I remember you telling me about your breakup after you guys graduated. I also know you've never had an actual relationship. All the man-whoring you're doing is okay 'cause you're staying safe and all, but I've never- not once- seen you smile at a girl the way you just did with that chick. I don't want you getting hurt again," she said, grabbing his hand and holding it on the table. He smiled softly.  
"I know you don't. And I'm fine. I'm a big boy now, Sash," he said smiling harder when he saw his cousins, the Usos head over.  
"Aye cuz! What up?" Jimmy asked as he and his brother both greeted their cousin. "It's wild being back here huh, Uce?" he asked.  
"Wild as hell," Roman responded with a smile on his face. "Y'all remember how we used to tear up these halls?" he asked. The three reminisced and were greeted by classmates over the next half hour, with Roman glancing at the gym doors every so often. Jimmy nudged his brother and they both looked at Roman, smiles on both their faces.  
"Chill out man, Gabby's not gonna keep you waiting long. A prom queen can't just abandon her king," he said.  
"That prom queen abandoned hers," he sulked quietly as the darker moments crept into his memory.

They met the summer before their senior year when they each had conditioning. Roman was a football player and Gabby was the cheer captain. They immediately hit it off and began dating right before school started. After both being accepted to the same college in Florida, Roman opted to attend Georgia Tech, to play with one of the college coaches he most admired. Their freshman year apart had been difficult, filled with late night fights over the phone, and even a few accusations of infidelity. By the time Roman had to return to Atlanta for summer training before his sophomore year, Gabby ended things, explaining him leaving after that summer would break her heart again and she couldn't keep doing it.

Inside Roman was angry, but deep down he knew he was the one who'd messed up. They had planned on going to the same school before they even began applying, but when the opportunity presented itself, Roman jumped at his first shot. They'd see each other from time to time when he was back home visiting his family, often ending with the two of them in bed together, but after she began teaching again at their alma mater, she ended things for good. She explained to him that ever since her students found out they were friends back then, he was all they ever wanted to talk about, with most of her female students agreeing that he was "a total daddy". She told him having those memories being brought up every day walking the halls was enough of a reminder to what she lost, and she'd never get over it if they kept hooking up.

Now four years later Roman stood in the gym with his cousins and their dates waiting for the only girl who ever made him really feel anything. His heart dropped minutes later when she finally entered the gym. He hadn't had time to really take her in earlier and now Roman couldn't take his eyes off her.

Her curly chestnut hair hung around her face, cut into a messy bob with a few light brown streaks. She ran a hand through her hair and Roman swore her turquoise eyes shimmered in the decorated gym. Her full lips were painted a dark red and the rest of her face had a more natural looking, highlighting her eyes hidden behind her long thick eyelashes. His eyes made their way down her body, breathing in how angelic she looked in her white sweetheart A-lined dress and they way her caramel skin glistened. His eyes worked their way back up her body when he noticed she was walking towards the group.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath.  
"Hey guys," she said, smiling and waving at everyone. Roman bit his tongue as his cousins both greeted her.  
"Hey Ms. Tucker," Jey teased, making her roll her eyes. Roman, Jimmy, and Jey all chuckled as Jimmy explained to Sasha and Naomi that English was Gabby's worst class and now she was teaching it. Naomi laughed at the irony while Sasha eyed Gabby cautiously.  
"Let's hope for the kids' sake you got better, right?" Sasha joked sarcastically, shooting daggers at Gabby, who seemed to be taken aback.  
"Uh… yeah. Anyways, it was great seeing you guys, uh I'll see you later," she said, quickly turning around in search of her own friends.  
"Not cool," Roman said sighing, as he watched Gabby exit the gymnasium.  
"What?" Sasha asked innocently. Roman shook his head and rolled his eyes, following Gabby.

Roman followed quietly, not sure if she knew she was being followed. He watched her use her keys and enter the teacher's lounge. He stood at the door for a moment, listening closely as he heard her crying softly. He hung his head and sighed before opening the door.

"Never thought I'd see the inside of this place," he said, surprising her. She turned and watched him enter the room, locking the door behind him.  
"I see your girlfriend does let you off the leash," she said spitefully, hoping he hadn't noticed the tears she turned her head to wipe. He crossed the room and sat in the chair across from where she sat on the couch.  
"I'm sorry about Sasha. I may have sorta told her what happened between us," he confessed sheepishly.  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter" she scoffed.  
"Gab-" he began.  
"No Roman! Don't... just go be with your girlfriend okay? Go be happy," she said standing and crossing the room to the window. She turned her back towards him and gazed out the window, looking at the faculty parking lot. He crossed the room to meet her, and soon she felt his body towering over her from behind. She felt his breath on her exposed shoulder as he spoke.

"Okay there's so much wrong with what you just said," he began. She turned around and looked up at him confused as he pinned her tiny frame against the windowsill. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend who takes her job as a guard dog _way _too seriously. I've never even kissed the girl. We work together, that's it. Second, the only way I'm ever going to be happy again is if I'm with you," he admitted before his lips crashed down against hers and worked a minute against hers until he felt her responding. He smiled against her lips and yanked her body closer, gripping her hips to pull her in.

"I mean it Gabby. Aside from a few random lonely nights on the road with ringrats over the years, nothing has kept my mind from running back to you. Whatever it takes to get you back, I'm going to do. I'll call Vince or Hunter right now and quit. I don't care, I'm not leaving Pensacola until you are mine again. _What do I have to do?"_ he begged, looking down into the ocean blue eyes he'd fallen in love with sixteen years ago. They began to well with tears and Roman frowned when she began shaking her head.  
"This is like you and football all over again Roman, no. I'm not doing this again," she said as she began to move around him to leave. He side-stepped her, gently clenching her wrists.  
"No!" she continued, almost yelling. "I'm not letting you give up your dreams, not after everything you've been through. You'd only end up regretting me," she said rather convincingly, to which Roman frowned.  
"Baby, the only thing I've ever regretted was not having you by my side this whole time. I wanna kick my own ass every day knowing I should've come back for you. Knowing I could've made this work way back then, I hate myself. I'm _not_ letting you get away again. So tell me now. Tell me you don't want anything to do with me and I'll walk out of here and that'll be it. I'll let you go Gabby, but you gotta tell me to do it," he said finally releasing his grip on her. Her hands fell to her sides and she took a few shaky breaths. She blinked and a few tears fell before she looked up at Roman. He smiled down at her almost a full minute later when she still hadn't spoken. He nodded and took a step back then.  
"Okay then. Goodbye Gabby," he said, turning around, heading for the door.

"Roman, wait!" she yelped as his hand reached the doorknob. He turned back to look at her as a tear rolled down his own cheek.  
"Don't play with me Gabby. I can't take it," he whispered. "If there's something you wanna say, say it. Or let me start trying to let you go," he begged. She sighed again before finally speaking.  
"I don't- how will we- what about my-?" she asked and he smiled watching her ramble.  
"Just spit it out, Gabs," he chuckled.  
"I'm not just gonna be a wrestler's wife you know? I still wanna be semi-independent," she confessed, making Roman smile. He hadn't walked into his fifteen-year high school reunion unprepared.  
"About that…" he began as he leaned back against the door. "There's a job in creative if you want it. All you'd have to really do is travel around the world with me and make my character a badass," he smiled.  
"That's all huh?" she smirked as she walked up to him. She leaned against him on her tiptoes and placed a sweets kiss on his lips. "I think I can do that. I just have to deliver my resignation papers to Principal Duncan," she sighed.  
"That fossil's still here? I would've bet he'd been retired by now," he said shaking his head. He pulled her in and kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip as he pulled away. "We need to get out of here before I throw you on that couch over there and take fucking you on his campus off my bucket list," he smiled.

About an hour later, the two arrived at Roman's hotel room, which was closer to the high school than Gabby's place. The door shut behind him as he reached around to unzip her dress. The white fabric pooled around her feet and Roman sucked in his breath at the sight of her, clad in s black lace bra and matching lace boyshorts. She kicked her gold flats off and spun around, playfully skipping to the bed.

"You better be naked or damn close by the time you get over here," she almost sang as she crawled onto the bed, turning around and facing Roman on her hands and knees. Roman smiled lustfully as he yanked his tie loose before pulling it over his head. His button-down and undershirt were next as he approached the bed. His shoes and pants were discarded moments later as he grabbed her legs and pulled them from under her. She giggled as she fell on her back, only to be readjusted on the bed. She was back on her hands and knees, only now she was facing away from Roman. She felt his hand press her down, gently bending her over. She moaned and twitched the moment she felt his tongue connect with her entrance.

"Oh fuck," she groaned as she gripped the comforter while Roman's tongue continued slowly torturing her. She tried to wriggle her body away but was held in place when Roman grabbed onto her thighs, locking her in place, ass up. His tongue teased her fold over and over until he slowly began tongue fucking her. He released his grip on her thighs and reached into his boxers, stroking his already throbbing cock."Fuck… Daddy, I need you now," she whined and that's all he needed to hear. Roman stood at the edge of the bed, admiring the sight of the tip of his dick teasing her entrance before he slowly entered her.  
"Holy fuck babe, you still feel so amazing," he groaned when he completely filled her. He pulled out slowly, spreading her cheeks as far apart as he could before re-entering her, this time even slower.  
"Oh. Fuck. Yes!" she replied as he repeatedly plunged into her gaping entrance. He could feel her shudder beneath him and reached around to play with her clit. His hips began to pick up a quicker pace, thrusting into her like a wild man.  
"You like that don't you babygirl?" he asked using the hand he had on her hip to fist her hair, arching her back to allow him to hit her g-spot.  
"Oh god, Roman… you're gonna make me cum," she said, wrapping her legs back around him. Roman took her cue and grabbed her arms, sitting back as she bounced up and down on his cock. He watched her head bob back and forth before she came, soaking him with her juices. His thrusts became frenzied, as the sight of her riding his pole became too much for him.  
"Oh fuck… Gabby," he screamed as he held her down, spazzing as his body creamed into her. He held her against his chest for a minute, as the two came down from their high.

"If this is what the road is going to be like, count me in," she smiled as he shifted them onto the bed, pulling her against his chest.  
"Get used to it, babygirl," he said before leaning down to kiss her temple.


End file.
